Pool Sensation
by chocoholic123
Summary: At the end of the swimming competition, a famailiar face pops up at the midst of victory for the Iwatobi Swim Team. How will Haruka react seeing her? Haruka x oc. Horrible summary.


**MYOOOO HIII! I know I haven't finish my chaptered story of Deidara and Hidan x oc, but I seriously wanna write a Haruka Nanase x oc one-shot. Enjoy!**

" Winner of the national relay, IWATOBI SWIM TEAM!" The voice of the judge rang through the crowd. And with that, the crowd went wild. Samezuka(sp?) Swim Team watched from the sidelines. Rin had a slight small smile on his face, when a " Haruka-san! Look who's here!" Kou's voice rang. All heads turned to the black haired half European half Japanese girl.

" Congrats Dolphin. Looks like you beat Sharky once more, no?" Haruka froze at the sound of her voice. Wearing dark navy blue shorts, with a white off-the-shoulder halter top, and her hair in a messy bun, was Elana Gracelyn Tamazuki. She was friends with the boys, knowing them through Kou.

" Lana-chan! You're back! Haru-chan! She's back!"

" Nagisa calm down. I'm guessing you just came back from Paris, Elana?" Makoto's kind voice finally came.

" Yup! I missed you all. So, Rinrin, look's like you lost, again, to Haru. Wkwkwk. Looks like you gotta train more now, shouldn't you?"

She looked at a wide-eyed slightly blushing Haruka, with that sparkle in her eyes, and that small smile and a soft but slightly visible blush on her face.

" Let's go you guys. Let's give this young adorable couple some 'alone time'." Rin said with a shark like grin, etched on his face. And with that, they all left, leaving the 17 year old Haruka Nanase and 16 year old Elana Gracelyn Tamazuki alone.

" So, you won the relay. Congratulations Haru-chan"

" Don't add '-chan' to my name, Elana." Haruka replied with an expressionless face.

Haruka jumped to the now empty pool, splashing some water to Elana's face. Taking of the trench coat she was wearing, she watched Haruka swim lap after lap.

" So, Haruka, how's life, without me nagging you 24/7?" Elana asked

" A bit boring. I'm used to having you around, I really do."

" Ehhhhhhh. Is that a smile on your face. And oh my! You're blushing Haru-chan!" Elana stated with a grin.

" Sh-shut up" he stuttered.

Elana walked to the edge of the pool, her shin-length wedges lace up boots, off. Sitting down, she dipped her legs to the cool water. Unknown to her, Haruka swam close to her, while the 16 year old was putting on her water-proof head phone.

Silently, Haruka grabbed both her ankles, Elana distracted since she was singing along silently to the music, and dragged her to the pool. A smirk forms its way to Haruka's face.

" The hell is wrong with you nee, Nanase?"

But Haruka didn't answer. After letting Elana getting a gasp of air, he pulled her back down. Her head phones now around her neck, Elana started to struggle against the swimmer's hold, water making her top see through, letting Haruka get a good glimpse of her underwear.

Haruka, being a swimmer, knows the look when someone is losing air. And with that, he slammed her lips to hers, exchanging air. Elana had a look of utter surprise etched on her face. But she soon melted into the kiss, her eyes fluttering shut, her hands moving their own to Haruka's neck at their own accord.

Haruka passed air to the girl, while both teens start to swim upwards. Reaching the surface, Haruka and Elana took a big gulp of air.

" Wha-what the hell Nanase? That was uncalled for dude, way uncalled for."

With a smirk on his face, added with a slight blush making the look complete, he replied " I just felt like it, besides," moving closer to her face, Haruka continued," you seem to enjoy it, didn't you Elana?"

His hot breath fanning her face, Elana tried forming some sort of smart comeback statement, but was cut short, with a pair of cold lips back on her soft ones. She struggled at first, and once she realized Haruka was not going to let her go, she started to melt into it, wrapping her arms around him.

Moaning in pleasure, Elana could feel Haruka smirk at her lips. As much as they both had enjoyed it, us, being humans, need oxygen to live, so, they broke part.

" I missed you, Haru" She murmured, hoping that Haruka didn't hear. But damn was she wrong, because he did. Noticing the blush on her face, Haruka gave her a small smile, which of course, made Elana blush even harder.

"Hn." Was all the reply Elana got. But having known Haru for quite sometime, she knew that a simple 'hn' means : 'I missed you too.'

Half way between a passionate and demanding kiss by a very, very impatient Haruka, the shrill voice on Nagisa said " Haru-chan, Lana-chan, book a room please!"

And eventually, the kiss was cut short, due to a " I WILL CHOP YOUR FREAKING BALLS OFF NAGISA HAZUKI! I WILL CHOP YOUR FREAKING BLASS OFF 'TILL YOU CAN'T REPRODUCE YOU HEAR ME!" threat by Haruka's dear Elana, with a deep red blush on her face. Laughter was heard after it all.

**Hi! I am so so sorry if Haruka is ooc. This is my first time writing a Haru x oc oneshot. So it might not live up to your expectations. Sorry once again!**


End file.
